En manque
by kitsu34
Summary: Gojyo s'ennuie : il aimerait bien draguer. Malheureusement pas de femme sous la main... Pas grave, on fait avec ce qu'on a...
1. Chapter 1

Origine : Saiyuki

Auteur : kitsu34

Couple : Gojyo X Sanzo

Disclaimers : sont pas à moi, hélas !

C'est ma première fic sur Saiyuki, alors je demande de l'indulgence car je ne maîtrise pas encore bien les caractères…

En manque

Gojyo s'ennuyait ferme. Le singe dormait à points fermés, Sanzo songeait en fumant et Hakkai conduisait sans un mot.

Bref, c'était à mourir d'ennui. Il regarda un moment Gokû dormir. Il n'avait même pas envie de le réveiller.

L'embêter et jouer les grands frères taquins l'amusait souvent, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il regarda Sanzo dans le rétroviseur. Pas envie non plus d'emmerder Sa Majesté. Non, vraiment, il n'avait envie de rien. Il se faisait chier. Royalement.

En fait, ses activités normales lui manquaient. Normales pour lui, c'est-à-dire le jeu, l'alcool et la drague. Surtout la drague d'ailleurs, parce que le jeu n'était qu'un agréable gagne-pain après tout.

L'alcool, ça allait encore parce qu'entre le moine pourri et Hakkai, on peut pas dire que ça manquait réellement. Mais la drague… Ca, ça lui manquait vraiment. Le coup d'œil du prédateur, le frisson d'excitation qui parcourt l'échine dorsale et le sexe…

Entrer dans un bar, s'accouder au comptoir et évaluer la population féminine d'un coup d'œil pour repérer sa proie. Lui offrir un verre dans un sourire et lui parler jusqu'à la faire s'abandonner, frissonner et la ramener dans sa chambre… Les baisers, les caresses de deux corps qui se frôlent et s'unissent…

Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une seule soirée libre de temps en temps. Mais avec le putain de bonze, jamais de liberté ni de temps pour soi ! Il fallait toujours être disponible pour les caprices de son Altesse ! Foutu moine de merde !

Il laissa un long soupir lui échapper. De toute façon, il aurait du mal à draguer avec les trois mecs qui le collaient tout le temps !

Mettons qu'il parvienne par miracle à entraîner toute l'équipe dans un bar, c'était pas gagné ! Entre Hakkai qui lui ferait la morale sur son comportement avec les femmes et Sanzo qui les regarderait toutes de haut et les ferait fuir… Sans compter le singe et son appétit bruyant…

Non, fallait qu'il se résigne. Un beau mec sexy comme lui aurait l'air ridicule dans un bar en leur compagnie ! Pas question ! Pas moyen de prendre son pied avec ces mecs ! Il avait vraiment pas de chance : voyager en compagnie de quatre mecs ! C'était pas comme s'il aimait les garçons…

D'ailleurs, même s'il avait aimé les mecs, il serait pas vraiment bien tombé avec ces trois là !

Il leur jeta un coup d'œil discret. Que pouvait-on penser d'eux en les voyant ? D'un point de vue extérieur, seraient-ils considérés comme des objets de désir pour l'un ou l'autre sexe ? Tiens, s'il leur mettait des notes pour s'amuser ! Voilà un passe-temps pour s'occuper ! Alors, d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, lequel serait le plus baisable…

Bof, c'était pas trop dur. Il regarda le singe ronfler durant quelques secondes et un fou-rire silencieux le secoua. Entre les « J'ai faim » qu'il marmonnait même dans son sommeil, les borborygmes inarticulés et la bave aux lèvres, il était difficile de considérer Gokû autrement que comme un animal. En tout cas pas comme un mec désirable. Non, vraiment pas possible.

Quoique… En faisant abstraction des bruits émis et en le regardant attentivement, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer sa peau dorée, ses cheveux chocolat et ses grands yeux d'or. D'autant plus qu'endormi et abandonné comme ça, il avait en fin de compte une jolie frimousse… Oui, pas si mal finalement, juste trop jeune et trop écervelé : 12 / 20.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se sortir d'un rêve éveillé. Allons bon, Gokû, une jolie frimousse ? Et pourquoi pas Sanzo en sex-symbol ? Il devait être plus en manque qu'il ne pensait…

Bon, passons à Hakkai. Alors là, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux. De la nuque souple aux cheveux bruns et soyeux, en passant par la taille ajustée… Oui décidément, pour celui-là la question de la consommation pouvait se poser, même pour lui. Et ces yeux verts ! Cette peau blanche ! Ce visage d'ange mélancolique !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Un mec, c'était un mec ! Vraiment, il était bigrement en manque ! Mais tout de même, Hakkai était foutrement excitant à bien y regarder. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Alors poursuivons l'examen… Des lèvres rosées, sensuelles… Un peu comme des lèvres de femme… Etaient-elles aussi douces ? Quel goût pouvaient-elles bien avoir ? Hmm, la question méritait réflexion… 17 / 20 au moins…

« Oy, le Kappa ! C'est quoi ce regard ? T'es encore moins net que d'habitude, espèce de pervers ! »

Merde ! Ce foutu bonze pourri ! Il le surveillait dans le rétroviseur ! Vite détourner la conversation !

« Eh, le petit moine, de quoi tu parles ? Je regarde le paysage, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Les bonzes ont ce genre de pensées, Kami-sama ! c'est le monde à l'envers !

-Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, crétin !

-Allons, allons, Seigneur Sanzo, y a pas de honte à ça, au contraire ! Rendons grâce aux dieux, les miracles existent et les Sanzo ne sont pas asexués finalement !

-Je vais te buter !

-Maa, maa, Sanzo, calme-toi !

BANG

-Enfoiré de moine ! Tu m'as effleuré ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état, hein ? De savoir que t'es asexué ou que les autres le sont pas ?

-J'ai faim !

-Ferme-la !

-Du calme Gokû, on arrive en ville ! »

Pfff, saleté de bonze refoulé ! C'était pas passé loin cette fois ! Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Hakkai et lui…

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, c'était louche ! Ils partageaient la même chambre tout le temps et n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils ne se disputaient jamais et Sanzo n'avait jamais frappé ou tiré sur Hakkai… Qu'est-ce que ça cachait ?

Muahahaha ! C'était donc ça ! Oh, comme c'était mignon ! Alors comme ça le petit moine n'aimait pas qu'on lorgne son chéri ? Wouahahaha ! Excellent ! Il faut vous détendre, Votre Majesté, et tirer un coup, ça vous détendra…

Soudain, il eut l'impression d'être observé et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes devant. Il sursauta en croisant le regard meurtrier dans le rétroviseur. Par défi, il lui adressa son grand sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil, puis se prépara à se défendre contre le baffeur.

Mais à son grand étonnement, le moine écarquilla légèrement ses yeux violets et détourna le regard rapidement pour le reporter sur le paysage.

Whow, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ? Il rêvait ou bien Sanzo Sama était gêné par son regard ? Non, c'était pas possible, c'était pas une légère rougeur, là, sur ses joues pâles ? Si ?

Oh, il était timide le petit moine, comme c'était mignon ! Il avait peur que son petit secret soit divulgué… Non, non, que Votre Majesté ne s'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour cela… Hin, hin, hin, on verrait plus tard…

Gojyo reporta son regard sur Hakkai et reprit ses observations. Il examina les épaules bien dessinées et le torse harmonieux, les jambes souples et musclées, les longues mains fines et aristocratiques.

Décidément, il avait du goût, le moinillon. D'accord c'était un mec, mais quitte à aimer ce versant-là, au moins, il avait choisi un mec bandant ! Bravo votre Altesse, vous avez le goût sûr, en matière d'hommes !

Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'Hakkai pouvait bien trouver à ce bonze colérique et infernal ?

Il risqua un regard vers le rétroviseur et rencontra les yeux violets un bref instant avant qu'ils ne fuient de nouveau.

Il était touchant quand même. Mais bon, propre à la consommation, ça c'était autre chose. Voyons voir… Bon, effectivement, rien à redire sur la chevelure : blonde, lumineuse, et soyeuse semblait-il. Le genre de chevelure qu'il aimait beaucoup sur les femmes.

Mais à part ça… Moui, de beaux yeux violets, quoiqu'un peu tombants… Mais un regard intense et intéressant, quand il ne vous fusillait pas. Le visage était fin et harmonieux avec des traits bien dessinés. Le corps ? Ben, avec la soutane, on voyait pas grand-chose. Sans doute un peu trop mince car il flottait toujours dans cette robe trop ample. Une jolie taille cependant, quand il roulait sa robe sur les hanches. Pas trop mal en fin de compte, mais rien d'extraordinaire : 14 / 20.

Et encore, il était gentil, parce que le bonze faisait plus souvent la gueule qu'autre chose. Peut-être qu'il était mignon quand il souriait, allez savoir avec lui !

L'arrivée de la jeep en ville détourna l'attention de Gojyo. C'était une petite bourgade qui semblait n'avoir qu'un seul hôtel valable, à ce qu'un passant leur indiqua.

Arrivés à la réception, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il ne restait plus que deux chambres doubles.

Aussitôt Gojyo proposa avec malice de partager la chambre d'Hakkai pour une fois. Il s'amusa beaucoup de la brusque colère de Sanzo : pas question qu'il dorme avec le singe ! Mais ce qui l'amusa encore plus et le surprit légèrement fut la proposition d'Hakkai de dormir avec Gokû. Sanzo aussi semblait surpris et pris au dépourvu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hakkai s'empara de la clé et gagna l'étage en compagnie de Gokû. Le kappa et le moine restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence durant quelques instants, la clé posée sur le comptoir, entre eux deux.

Puis avec un reniflement de mépris, Sanzo s'en empara et monta lui aussi, sans un regard en arrière. Avec un sourire devant l'humeur de Sa Seigneurie, Gojyo s'assit à une table et tira son paquet de clopes. Les autres allaient vite redescendre pour manger, il n'avait qu'à attendre.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à patienter. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gokû et Hakkai le rejoignirent et s'attablèrent. Ils commandèrent sans attendre Sanzo qui ne daigna descendre qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient déjà entamé leur dîner.

Le moine semblait encore en colère et ne desserra pas les dents du repas, se contentant de fusiller alternativement du regard Gojyo et Gokû ou de frapper ce dernier à coup de baffeur quand il faisait trop de bruit.

A la fin du repas, Hakkai les informa que l'auberge n'avait que des bains communs. Il proposa de s'y rendre tous ensemble avant de se coucher. Sanzo refusa en grinçant des dents et sortit fumer une clope.

Gojyo, Hakkai et Gokû allèrent donc se baigner. Ils se prélassèrent longtemps dans l'eau bien chaude. Le kappa en profita pour admirer tranquillement ses deux compagnons. Enfin, surtout un, brun, mince et élancé, à vrai dire…Il sentit ses paupières devenir très lourdes et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

Le bruit de la porte du bain le réveilla doucement. Il sentit quelqu'un entrer mais se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce d'où on ne pouvait pas le voir.

Alors qu'il se levait pour quitter ce recoin et partir, il se figea en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer et se déshabillait lentement.

Sanzo ! Sanzo était en train de se dévêtir ! Ah ! Comment se tirer de là maintenant… Pas moyen d'apparaître juste sous le nez du moine, il tenait à la vie ! Il n'avait plus qu'à se tapir dans sa cachette et attendre que le blond ait fini de se baigner…Ceci dit, c'était une bonne occasion pour voir ce qu'il en était de sa Seigneurie, et ce qui se cachait sous sa soutane !

Il se tapit dans son recoin et ouvrit grands les yeux, pour ne manquer aucun détail : voyons ce que Hakkai pouvait bien lui trouver…

Lorsque la soutane tomba à terre, rejointe rapidement par un habit noir en cuir et un jean, Gojyo sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Sanzo enjamba le rebord du bain et entra dans l'eau.

Il s'assit et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Gojyo entendit un léger soupir de bien-être s'envoler dans les vapeurs humides de la salle. Il regarda le moine se détendre dans l'eau chaude.

Sanzo ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres sur un second soupir plus prononcé. Ses cheveux humides brillaient comme des fils d'or brodés de perles. Ses joues pâles se teintaient de rose sous l'effet de la chaleur et les longs cils noirs de ses paupières closes tranchaient sur la nacre de sa peau. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides semblaient une invitation.

L'eau claire laissait entrevoir les courbes d'un corps plus harmonieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Les épaules et la gorge blanches étaient fermes et bien dessinées, moins maigres que lorsqu'elles se révélaient sous le haut noir.

Le torse était aussi plus musclé que prévu avec une taille souple, bien prise : le genre de taille idéale pour les étreintes, parfaite pour être encerclée par deux bras. Le reste du corps était en harmonie : de jolies hanches, bien cambrées et de belles cuisses musclées qui s'achevaient par de longues jambes fines et nerveuses.

Sur tout le corps, la peau était sublime. Une blancheur de neige voilée d'un soupçon d'incarnat tendre qui la faisaient ressembler à l'intérieur translucide et délicat d'un coquillage. A la voir, on n'avait qu'une envie, laisser glisser ses doigts sur cette soie diaphane pour en goûter la douceur.

Gojyo n'en revenait pas ! Cet enfoiré de bonze était une vraie beauté ! Une vraie de vraie : une peau de nacre, des cheveux d'or, un visage d'ange et un corps de rêve ! Le con ! Et il cachait bien son jeu, en plus ! Dire qu'il avait pensé que c'était Sanzo le chanceux ! Maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était Hakkai qui avait de la chance ! Il secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Hakkai se débrouillait toujours pour être du meilleur côté… Tout de même, s'il avait su que Sanzo était si beau…

Le moine ouvrit soudain les yeux et sembla écouter quelque chose. Gojyo tendit l'oreille : on n'entendait rien, rien de rien. Le silence total et profond, à couper au couteau.

Les bruits de l'hôtel s'était tus et n'existaient plus que les bruits imperceptibles qui habitent toujours une maison, bois qui craque, parquet qui travaille. C'était légèrement inquiétant et étrangement intime.

Pourtant Sanzo sembla apprécier ce qu'il n'entendait pas. Ses yeux améthyste s'adoucirent sensiblement, il se détendit complètement et s'allongea plus confortablement dans l'eau.

Gojyo sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, dans cette salle de bain ! Et ce moine alangui, ses jolies jambes sensuellement allongées, pliées et légèrement entrouvertes… Et ce visage d'ange apaisé, coloré d'une ombre de rouge… Cette peau de pêche qui semblait si douce et veloutée… Damné bonze ! On n'avait pas idée d'être si beau quand on était moine !

Soudain, Sanzo se cambra doucement tandis qu'un nouveau soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et mourrait dans l'atmosphère chaude et humide de la pièce. Gojyo resta ébahi : le bonze souriait doucement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les mèches d'or de ses cheveux léchant ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que son corps souple s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses de l'eau chaude. Le violet intense de ses yeux adoucis avait une lueur tendre qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

Détendu et souriant, il était vraiment troublant, d'une sensualité insoupçonnée. Gojyo n'en revenait toujours pas et se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir surpris cette facette de Sanzo. Il sentait obscurément qu'il avait surpris quelque chose qui aurait dû rester secret, quelque chose d'intime.

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps, tendu et répondant malgré lui aux invites innocentes du corps voluptueux allongé non loin de lui. Il poussa un soupir silencieux. Vraiment, il aurait préféré ignorer la beauté cachée de Sanzo. Comment se maîtriser maintenant ? Il n'était qu'un homme, et un homme qui n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps, qui plus est !

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule le tira de ses réflexions. Sanzo venait de se lever et enroulait une serviette éponge autour de sa taille. Et il était encore plus beau, avec les perles liquides qui glissaient le long de son joli corps et épousaient ses courbes avant de couler tristement à terre. La présence de la serviette ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire. Elle semblait un défi provoquant car faisait naître l'envie de la dénouer pour contempler les charmes qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler.

Gojyo se fit tout petit dans son coin quand le moine se leva pour quitter le bain. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsque la porte battit derrière Sanzo, il se redressa et retrouva son souffle.

Il resta un long moment immobile dans l'eau à songer à ce qu'il venait de voir. 19 / 20, au moins… Dommage qu'il n'aime pas les mecs ! Ouais, vraiment dommage ! Quoique, cette nuit, ils avaient la même chambre…

- - - - -

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop détesté… On essaiera de faire mieux la prochaine fois (c'est pas gagné !), promis !

Une petite rewiew ? Allez, le seul risque, c'est que je recommence (eh oui, je sais, ça fait réfléchir) !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Sanzo X Gojyo

Disclaimers : sont pas à moi, tant mieux pour eux !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à tous, vos rewiews m'ont fait un plaisir immense ! Pour ma première fic Saiyuki, je n'étais vraiment pas sûr de moi (au fait, je ne suis jamais sûr de moi, mais bon, passons…). Initialement ce texte était un one-shot et ne devait donc pas avoir de suite, mais comme nombre d'entre vous l'a demandé, j'ai essayé de le continuer. Il se peut donc que cette suite vous déçoive ou ne corresponde pas à vos attentes…

Note : Attention lemon et je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça… A vos risques et périls !

En manque

Chapitre 2

Gojyo resta un long moment immobile dans l'eau chaude du bain. L'image du Sanzo inconnu qu'il venait de découvrir ce soir dansait devant ses yeux et absorbait ses pensées.

La beauté et la sensualité cachées du bonze l'obsédaient et le déstabilisaient. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et cela le troublait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Jusqu'à présent, les choses avaient toujours été simples. Soit il avait en face de lui une femme, et il savait comment agir pour la séduire, soit c'était un homme et il ne ressentait rien de particulier.

Mais là… Il était attiré par un mec ! Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Sanzo ! Le moine pourri ! Le dernier auquel il aurait pensé de cette façon ! C'était vraiment pas de chance…

Il tourna son regard vers la place, désormais vide, où le moine s'était allongé pour se baigner. Aussitôt, les images passèrent devant ses yeux. Rapides, précises, colorées.

Sanzo nu, allongé, dans l'eau chaude et la vapeur qui masquaient partiellement son corps. La peau de neige translucide et brillante qui renvoyait la lumière. La bouche légèrement humide, entrouverte dans un sourire… Les yeux d'améthyste aux longs cils, mi-clos… Le corps alangui, abandonné…

Aucun doute. Il connaissait bien la réaction de son corps. Cette tension et cette chaleur au creux des reins et du ventre. C'était du désir.

Lui, Gojyo, désirait un mec. Il le désirait physiquement, voulait le posséder, lui faire l'amour.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, pourtant… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive maintenant ! Et pourquoi pour celui-là ! Le seul qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir…

Ce devait être l'effet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce moine revêche soit si beau, si désirable. Sanzo était froid, autoritaire et désagréable. Alors le surprendre comme ça, au moment où il baissait sa garde et révèlait cette partie si…féminine de lui. Ca avait de quoi déstabiliser !

Il pouvait même parvenir à l'imaginer dans l'intimité, chose qu'il n'avait jamais songé à faire avant. Sanzo étendu sur un lit aux draps froissés… Des mains qui courent sur la soie blanche de sa peau, une bouche avide qui s'empare de ses lèvres et une langue avide qui le pénètre… Sanzo gémissant sous les caresses, cambré par le plaisir, les cheveux collés au front par la transpiration…

Il se leva et sortit du bain. Il commençait à avoir vraiment beaucoup trop chaud et n'avait pas envie de se demander pourquoi. En fait il le savait déjà et cette idée le dérangeait.

Il se sécha et se rhabilla. Puis il suivit lentement le couloir vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sanzo. Il marchait lentement. Quelque part, il avait peur d'entrer dans cette chambre, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire.

Pourvu que le bonze soit endormi, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Il hésita, la main sur la poignée. Peut-être serait-il plus raisonnable de ne pas entrer et d'aller dormir ailleurs. Il pouvait toujours aller draguer dans un bar quelconque et passer la nuit là-bas.

Mais quelque part aussi, il avait envie d'ouvrir cette porte, envie de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Les élancements douloureux qu'il sentait au creux des reins le poussaient vers Sanzo.

Il inspira longuement et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec mais silencieux.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lune projetait sa lumière blanche par la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts.

Le lit près de la fenêtre était occupé par une silhouette immobile. Apparemment Sanzo était endormi…

Gojyo s'approcha silencieusement du premier lit et risqua un coup d'œil vers le bonze endormi. Il le regretta immédiatement.

Sanzo, qui lui tournait le dos, bougea à ce moment dans son sommeil et se retrouva étendu sur le dos, le visage baignée de lueur lunaire.

Sous la clarté nocturne, la peau de nacre devint diaphane, renvoyant la lumière blanche comme un prisme. Les cheveux dorés s'argentèrent et se mirent à briller d'une façon irréelle.

Sous cette lueur d'argent, Sanzo prit une apparence féerique, presque immatérielle, et sans s'en rendre compte, Gojyo se retrouva près du lit du bel endormi, penché sur lui.

« Sanzo… » Le nom glissa dans un souffle et vint caresser la joue du dormeur. Seule une respiration paisible lui répondit et rien ne bougea dans la chambre.

Godjo se pencha un peu plus. A présent, il pouvait sentir le souffle régulier du moine sur sa bouche.

Il le regarda avec intensité. Son visage de porcelaine, ses yeux clos aux longs cils noirs et surtout ses lèvres.

Il était hypnotisé par elles. Elles semblaient si douces, si suaves. Quel goût pouvaient-elles avoir ? Avaient-elles déjà été embrassées ou serait-il le premier à y goûter ?

Son visage se rapprochait lentement de celui de Sanzo. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quand le bonze remua et soupira légèrement dans son sommeil.

Gojyo se figea immédiatement, retenant son souffle, saisi de crainte qu'il ne se réveille. Il resta immobile durant de longues et pénibles minutes, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir s'ouvrir les yeux d'améthyste.

Mais rien n'arriva ; la respiration de Sanzo redevint paisible et vint doucement mourir sur ses lèvres trop proches.

Cette caresse aérienne sur sa bouche ainsi que la proximité du corps du bonze allongé contre lui affolèrent Gojyo. La brusque bouffée d'adrénaline qui l'avait saisi à l'instant et le désir que lui inspirait Sanzo le poussèrent à l'action.

Soudainement, il n'était plus qu'urgence et envie. Il ne se souciait plus que le moine se réveille. Il se moquait des conséquences.

Il avait faim. Faim de cet homme endormi et de sa bouche, de sa peau, de son corps.

Il franchit les derniers centimètres et ses lèvres déposèrent sur celles de Sanzo un baiser léger comme un souffle.

Ses mains commencèrent à courir sur le corps endormi, légèrement d'abord, comme ses lèvres, puis de plus en plus fiévreusement.

Ses baisers devinrent moins sages, plus avides et à mesure qu'il explorait le corps du moine. Sa langue força doucement l'entrée des lèvres de Sanzo et lui vola un long et profond baiser.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la ceinture de la soutane, roulée sur les hanches, et dénouèrent la bande de tissu noire.

Il s'interrompit un instant, troublé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il était presque effrayé par ce que son acte impliquait.

Doucement, il saisit les deux pans de la soutane et les écarta lentement. Il frissonna longuement. C'était un acte si profondément érotique, comme écarter le peignoir d'une femme pour lui faire l'amour.

Il expira longuement et se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. L'urgence de son désir le reprit et ses mains trouvèrent seules le chemin de la peau qui l'affolait.

Il déboucla la ceinture du jean et ses mains se glissèrent sous le haut noir, effleurant la peau de nacre.

Elle était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginée… Avait-elle le même goût sucré et suave que dans ses fantasmes ?

N'y tenant plus, il releva le tissu, dévoilant le bas du torse de Sanzo. Aussitôt ses lèvres furent irrésistiblement attirées par la blancheur lumineuse du ventre et s'y posèrent doucement. Elles commencèrent alors un étrange et enivrant ballet, déposant des baisers, décrivant des arabesques sur la peau de neige frémissante.

Gojyo n'avait plus de pensées claires. Son esprit comme son corps étaient en feu. Un feu qui semblait grandir à chaque instant, chaque contact entre les deux corps.

Au moment où son excitation allait l'emporter au-delà de toutes limites, il entendit un gémissement long et sourd s'élever dans la chambre.

Qui l'avait poussé ? Lui ? Sanzo ?

Un frisson glacé le parcourut aussitôt et vint rétablir des pensées cohérentes dans son esprit. Il se redressa immédiatement et observa le bonze.

Les yeux d'améthyste étaient hermétiquement clos, mais la respiration du bel endormi n'était plus celle d'un sommeil paisible.

Durant de longues minutes, rien ne bougea dans la chambre.

Rassuré, Gojyo se penchait à nouveau quand il rencontra le regard vague, embrumé de sommeil, des yeux violets. Son cœur s'emballa et il fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer un mot. Sanzo bougea et se tourna sur le côté. Il marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et redevint calme.

Gojyo resta lui aussi immobile, le cœur battant horriblement, son bruit sourd et régulier résonnant fortement dans sa tête.

Trop risqué. Le bonze allait se réveiller pour de bon, s'il continuait. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à ça.

Il regagna son lit en silence et se coucha. Ca valait mieux ainsi. Ce n'était qu'un coup de sang stupide, qu'il aurait regretté le lendemain. Un accident. Sans parler des conséquences sur le groupe. Ca valait vraiment mieux ainsi. Il était juste en manque, rien de plus. Il lui fallait trouver rapidement une femme. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé les mecs…

Mais une petite voix au fond de lui soufflait que ce n'étaient que de pauvres excuses et qu'il avait vraiment désiré Sanzo, qu'il ne détournerait pas son esprit de lui si facilement…

Il tenta vainement de faire taire cette voix pénible et dormit peu et très mal cette nuit-là.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Comme s'il avait trop bu la veille. Pendant un moment, il n'osa pas se retourner vers le lit de Sanzo. Irrationnellement, il avait peur de se trouver face à lui, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et découvrir ce qu'il s'était permis de faire durant la nuit.

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna enfin, le lit voisin était vide. Le bonze était déjà levé.

Il ne sortit de la chambre que lorsqu'il entendit Hakkai et Gokû passer dans le couloir. Ensemble, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger pour rejoindre Sanzo, assis à une table en retrait, tranquillement en train de lire un journal en buvant du thé.

Gojyo le regarda discrètement en s'asseyant. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, pour changer. Mais il avait aussi l'air fatigué. Bizarre, mais ça venait peut-être du fait qu'il s'était baigné tard et donc n'avait pas eu ses huit heures habituelles de sommeil. Il avait vraiment des habitudes de pépé !

A ce moment, tandis qu'Hakkai commandait leur petit-déjeuner, Sanzo leva le nez de son journal et fusilla Gojyo du regard. Un regard noir, méchant, qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi le bonze le regardait-il ainsi ? Il semblait lui en vouloir. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour cela, à moins que… Non, il dormait, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, jamais il ne se serait laissé approché… N'est-ce pas ? Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Inhabituellement silencieux, ainsi que lui fit amicalement remarquer Hakkai, Gojyo mangea sans trop savoir ce qu'il avalait.

Le départ de l'auberge et la route qui suivit toute la journée furent aussi calmes que leur petit-déjeuner.

Gokû n'y comprenait plus rien. Non seulement Gojyo ne le taquinait plus vraiment et semblait le plus souvent absorbé dans ses pensées, mais Sanzo également était pensif et ne sortait plus ni baffeur, ni flingue.

Ne rencontrant aucune opposition ni public pour ses facéties, il s'endormit finalement, après plusieurs heures de tentatives vaines pour déclencher une querelle amicale.

Enfin tranquille, Gojyo s'absorba complètement dans ses questions intérieures. Il ne parvint pas toutefois à garder le contrôle de ses yeux qui revenaient souvent contempler un visage dans un rétroviseur.

Il se rappela alors son petit jeu de la veille. Un soupir. Comme cela semblait loin à présent. Il s'était passé des choses si importantes depuis…

Puis une idée déplaisante lui revint, qu'il avait soigneusement occultée : Sanzo était vraisemblablement avec Hakkai ! Ca lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit !

Son regard dériva vers le conducteur devant lui et il tressaillit en croisant le regard d'émeraude dans l'autre rétroviseur. Les yeux verts ne souriaient pas, ils étaient sérieux, presque sombres. Ils semblaient poser une question muette ou faire un reproche.

Mal à l'aise, Gojyo détourna le regard. Il rencontra alors un regard d'améthyste furieux, aux sourcils froncés. La bouche était crispée dans un rictus méprisant, ce qui peina Gojyo, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

Pour échapper aux deux regards suspicieux de devant et à l'évidente complicité de Sanzo et Hakkai, il réveilla Gokû et commença à le taquiner, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Les choses revenaient enfin à la normale.

Sauf que les coups d'éventail du bonze étaient plus douloureux et ses coups de feu plus précis, remarqua Gojyo.

Le voyage vers le village suivant leur prit quatre jours, durant lesquels ils dormirent à la belle étoile, car il faisait beau et chaud.

Trois nuits durant lesquelles Gojyo ne dormit pas beaucoup, profitant de l'obscurité pour regarder Sanzo, torturé par la proximité du bonze et d'Hakkai, tachant vainement de discipliner ses pensées pour qu'elles restent sages.

En vain. Plus le temps passait, plus la beauté découverte par hasard de Sanzo l'obsédait. Plus il pensait à lui à chaque instant. Et plus les visions qui dansaient sous ses paupières devenaient nettes, précises, érotiques.

Son manque grandissait et avec lui son désir.

Le quatrième jour, le temps s'alourdit, devenant plus chaud, plus moite.

Hakkai annonça un orage pour la nuit. Mais ils devraient être à l'abri lorsqu'il éclaterait puisque le village n'était plus très loin.

Ils arrivèrent effectivement à l'auberge en début de soirée. De gros nuages noirs se profilaient à l'horizon.

Une fois de plus, la question des chambres se posa car il n'y en avait plus que deux doubles, à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, les bonnes vieilles habitudes allaient reprendre et il partagerait sans doute sa chambre avec le singe. Ce serait un soulagement en fin de compte. Et il profiterait de la soirée pour draguer un peu et se remettre de cette sensation de manque. Ca éviterait à l'avenir les pensées tordues concernant un certain moine…

Mais à la grande surprise de Gojyo et à celle, semblait-il vu sa tête, de Sanzo, Hakkai déclara qu'il dormait encore avec Gokû. Il s'empara prestement de la clé en entraînant un saru un peu dépassé par les événements.

Avant qu'ils se soient bien rendus compte de ce qui se passait, Gojyo et Sanzo se retrouvèrent seuls à l'accueil face à une jeune fille leur tendant leur clé dans un sourire.

Gojyo était proche de la panique comme de l'euphorie. Il se sentait trembler légèrement. Etait-ce d'espoir ? De crainte ? Il ne savait pas, mais à vrai dire cela lui était égal.

Il regardait Sanzo avidement, n'osant croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il remarqua alors que le bonze semblait fuir son regard. Imaginait-il des choses ou bien était-il hésitant, gêné ?

Finalement il s'empara de la clé et monta se reposer dans la chambre. Gojyo ne le suivit pas. Il ne ferait pas le même connerie que l'autre soir !

Il sortit de l'auberge et se dirigea vers un bar proche. Il allait se débarrasser de ce manque qui le faisait se jeter sur n'importe quoi, y compris un mec ! Bon, d'accord un canon. Mais un mec quand même !

Il allait se trouver une jolie fille et passer une nuit aussi chaude que le temps ! Ainsi, il pourrait recommencer à emmerder ce foutu moine pourri sans avoir de pensées indécentes sur la douceur ou le goût de sa peau ou de ses lèvres…

Merde ! Il recommençait ! Ca devenait urgent !

Il poussa la porte du bar et lança un regard circulaire, évaluant la population féminine du lieu. Ses instincts de séducteurs lui revinrent immédiatement et il adressa un sourire charmeur à quelques-unes d'entre elles.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'au bar où il s'accouda nonchalamment tout en continuant à décocher des œillades aux jolies femmes.

Enfin, il en repéra une qui lui plut. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Un échange muet et visuel commença et bientôt il alla lui proposer un verre qu'elle accepta.

Tout se passait bien et au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Gojyo sentait qu'il réussissait et qu'elle ne lui résisterait plus bien longtemps.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas l'excitation habituelle de la chasse. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se laisser aller aux charmes féminins et à l'alcool, il gardait la tête désespérément froide.

Il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda la fille. Elle était belle pourtant, exactement son type. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Elle était plutôt grande, avec de beaux yeux bleus. Elle était blonde, à la peau très blanche. Mais elle ne le touchait pas.

Et au moment où passaient devant ses yeux d'autres images d'une chevelure blonde, si lumineuse que celle de la fille paraissait terne, d'une autre peau si blanche qu'elle paraissait de nacre et de grands yeux d'améthyste meurtriers, Gojyo comprit.

Ca ne pouvait pas marcher. Toutes les filles du monde ne pourraient rien changer. Ca ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il voulait Sanzo. Il le désirait. Lui et personne d'autre. Et Sanzo aimait Hakkai, appartenait à Hakkai. Ca ne servait à rien.

A la grande surprise de la fille, il se leva, marmonna une excuse et quitta le bar. La nuit était maintenant bien avancée et les trois autres avaient dû manger et se coucher.

Il marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'auberge en scrutant le ciel. Le temps était de plus en plus lourd et les nuages, bas, roulaient dans le ciel, poussés par un vent invisible.

Lorsqu'il arriva, l'auberge était plongée dans le noir. Il poussa doucement la porte et monta silencieusement l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Le sang lui battait aux tempes et il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans toute l'auberge et faisaient trembler les murs.

Il poussa la porte et fit irruption dans la chambre. Tout était noir. La fenêtre était ouverte mais aucune lumière de la lune ne pénétrait dans la pièce. Il distinguait à peine la silhouette de Sanzo.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha en évitant de regarder le bonze. La chaleur moite était pénible et accroissait encore son trouble.

Il était douloureusement conscient d'une foule de choses, d'odeurs et de petits bruits nocturnes. Et il sentait son corps tendu, en attente d'un signal. La respiration et la proximité du corps endormi dans la même pièce, la chaleur lourde, la soirée de chasse finalement décevante et l'alcool, tout cela formait un cocktail dangereux.

Gojyo frémissait et se contenait de plus en plus difficilement. Il fermait les yeux presque avec violence, refusant de les ouvrir, sentant obscurément qu'il fallait si peu de choses pour qu'il succombe…

Le silence était oppressant. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. La nature semblait en accord avec lui, en attente aussi d'un signal qui déchaînerait les éléments.

Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Il se tourna frénétiquement, cherchant une position plus agréable et apaisante. Il lui semblait que son corps devenait douloureux, couché sur un matelas de pierres aiguës.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mouvements fébriles l'amenèrent face à Sanzo et ses yeux clos s'ouvrirent automatiquement, comme aimantés par la silhouette sombre gisant à un mètre de lui.

In flash de lumière blanche silencieuse déchira l'obscurité et arracha violemment les objets à leur gangue de ténèbres. Sanzo jaillit brutalement sous son regard et le temps sembla se suspendre.

Le bonze était à demi nu. Il ne portait ni sa soutane ni son haut noir, ni même ses gants. Il n'était vêtu que de son jean déboutonné.

Au moment où cette vision explosa dans la tête et le corps de Gojyo, un grondement violent claqua dans le ciel et déchira le silence.

Alors la fièvre s'empara de lui. Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il se leva rapidement et se glissa jusqu'au lit du bonze. Il s'assit le long de son corps et se pencha avidement sur lui.

Il le dévisagea intensément tentant encore de lutter contre ses scrupules et la pensée que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bien, que Sanzo n'était pas à lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas le séduire de cette façon lâche et détournée.

Il serra les lèvres, ferma les yeux et croisa les bras derrière son dos. Il devait tenir. Il n'avait jamais forcé une femme, il ne commencerait pas avec Sanzo !

Mais alors qu'un deuxième flash de lumière blanche déchirait les ténèbres de la chambre, Sanzo gémit dans son sommeil et s'étira langoureusement, comme un chat.

La chaleur lourde et moite, l'odeur de transpiration qui montait d'eux, la vision du corps alangui du bonze et son gémissement vinrent à bout de ses dernières résistances.

Sans plus se préoccuper d'autre chose que d'assouvir la soif qu'il avait de posséder Sanzo, Gojyo céda et sa bouche fondit sur celle du bonze pour l'embrasser profondément. Sa langue força les lèvres et vint caresser avidement la langue du bonze. Le baiser fut long, intense, presque violent.

Gojyo ne quitta la bouche de Sanzo que pour explorer son cou et son torse de ses lèvres. Il descendit le long de la gorge, embrassant et mordant la peau blanche jusqu'à l'épaule. Puis il remonta le long du cou jusqu'à la tempe, aux cheveux humides qui cachaient l'oreille. Il la dégagea des lèvres et lécha avidement le lobe avant de le mordiller.

Accompagnant ses caresses buccales, ses mains parcouraient le torse de nacre d'effleurement légers, rapides et excitants. La peau était douce et humide sous ses doigts. Et chaude.

Bientôt sa bouche suivit le chemin ouvert par ses doigts et dessina des arabesques sur la poitrine de Sanzo, léchant un mamelon après l'autre, les agaçant du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs et sensibles sous ses lèvres.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans le pantalon de Sanzo, se faufilèrent dans son sous-vêtement et effleurèrent son sexe tendu. Il mordilla les mamelons un peu violemment dans l'urgence de son désir. Il entendit un gémissement sourd, comme étouffé mais ne s'interrogea pas sur son origine.

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne faisait que sentir.

Sa bouche descendit sur le ventre blanc, dont la peau sensible frémit au contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il déposa des baisers brûlants qui descendirent lentement plus bas, toujours plus bas. Jusqu'à la limite du tissu qui protégeait encore le corps de Sanzo de son désir.

Son propre corps était de plus en plus frénétique, gagné par l'orage qui éclatait au-dehors. A mesure que les éléments se déchaînait, la passion l'emportait. Aux éclairs et aux coups de tonnerre, s'était joint le vent d'orage qui venait de se lever.

La chaleur qui sourdait et battait dans ses reins avait gagné son ventre, et remontait le long de son épine dorsale vers ses joues et sa tête. Il était parcouru de tremblements violents et de secousses électriques.

Sans réfléchir, comme si ses mains agissaient toutes seules, il tira brusquement sur le pantalon qui faisait encore obstacle à l'accomplissement de ses désirs.

Le vêtements glissa le long des jambes entraînant le sous-vêtement avec lui. Et Sanzo fut nu devant lui. Offert.

Il le regarda un instant dans un silence presque religieux, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de ce corps si désirable.

A cet instant, un nouvel éclair accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre violent vint illuminer le lit. Gojyo fut foudroyé par le regard assombri de deux yeux d'améthyste. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé ?

Il se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Se redressant sur ses coudes, Sanzo le regarda sans mot dire, sans bouger et Gojyo vit dans son regard violet le même désir violent qui l'habitait. Le bonze ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, s'allongeant à nouveau, s'offrant à lui.

Alors le désir reprit ses droits et fondit brusquement sur lui. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Avec une impatience et une fébrilité qui le rendirent presque violent, il saisit Sanzo par les genoux et lui écarta brutalement les jambes. Il s'abattit alors sur son corps savourant intensément le contact de leur deux peaux brûlantes.

Il ferma les yeux avec délice et enfouit son visage au creux du cou et des cheveux moites de Sanzo, respirant son parfum particulier. Il se sentait apaisé, incroyablement bien.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant et la fièvre du désir le reprit. Il se redressa et frotta son sexe en érection contre la cuisse et le sexe de Sanzo.

Il lui sembla entendre un nouveau gémissement étouffé. Réel ou imaginé, le son l'excita et il caressa son propre sexe avant de venir caresser de ses lèvres l'érection du bonze.

Les mains de celui-ci tirèrent violemment sur ses cheveux sous le plaisir. Gojyo lécha doucement l'organe puis le prit en bouche et le suça avidement. Les mains de Sanzo agrippèrent plus fortement ses cheveux et la douleur pulsa dans son crâne.

Il accéléra le rythme de sa bouche sur le sexe du bonze. La respiration de Sanzo s'accéléra, il se mit à gémir sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Ses gémissements excitèrent Gojyo qui accéléra encore.

La jouissance prit soudainement Sanzo, dans un cri, dans un spasme de tout son corps. Gojyo sentit une brûlure sur son crâne et aperçut les mains crispées du bonze pleines de cheveux rouges arrachés sous le coup du plaisir.

Il le saisit alors par les genoux et remonta ses jambes tout en l'embrassant profondément. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se fuirent, se retrouvèrent dans un étrange jeu de cache-cache, véritable métaphore de l'acte sexuel.

Gojyo glissa sa main entre les jambes de Sanzo et introduisit l'un de ses doigts humide de sperme dans l'intimité du bonze. Celui-ci se figea et rompit le baiser qu'ils partageaient dans un gémissement.

Gojyo s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres en introduisant un deuxième doigt en lui. Sanzo poussa un léger cri qui mourut dans sa bouche. Il n'attendit pas et commença à bouger ses doigts, à préparer le corps de son amant pour qu'il puisse le recevoir.

Lorsqu'il sentit Sanzo se détendre légèrement sous ses doigts et commencer à suivre le rythme qu'il lui imposait, il retira sa main et prit position entre ses cuisses pour le posséder.

Il s'introduisit doucement, lentement, sans cesser d'embrasser Sanzo pour étouffer ses gémissements et l'accompagner vers le plaisir. Il attendit qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Lorsque Sanzo se détendit à nouveau, il commença à aller et venir en lui, doucement d'abord, maîtrisant son envie de le posséder plus fougueusement. Mais au fur et à mesure de leur union, son corps réclama plus, plus vite, et il ne parvint plus à se retenir.

Ses coups de hanches se firent plus rapides, plus profonds, tentant de pénétrer davantage le corps désiré à chaque mouvement. Et bientôt les cris de plaisir de Sanzo accompagnèrent ses mouvements, accentuant encore son plaisir et son envie effrénée d'aller plus vite et plus loin.

La jouissance les prit tous deux presque en même temps, dans un cri et un spasme de libération.

Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, hors d'haleine, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs respirations saccadées. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, emmêlés l'un en l'autre, puis Gojyo se retira doucement.

Il se rendit alors compte, au fur et à mesure que son souffle se calmait, que la pluie tombait violemment dehors.

Il se redressa soudain, conscient que Sanzo s'était raidi et regardait dehors. Il semblait absent et Gojyo sentit le remord l'envahir. Il avait cédé, il avait forcé Sanzo, avait profité de son sommeil pour l'amener au point de non retour et l'obliger à se donner à lui.

Il se dégoûtait.

Il se leva et attrapa ses vêtements. Sanzo se retourna et le regarda, le visage indéchiffrable.

Au moment où Gojyo posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit une voix tranchante et froide s'élever dans la pièce.

« -Alors, ça y est, tu as eu ce que tu voulais et tu te cases ! Tu comptes me laisser en plan et faire comme s'il s'était rien passé ? J'te préviens que si c'est ton intention, je te bute ! Et je viserai certainement pas à côté d'un salaud de ton genre, connard ! »

Il se retourna lentement et fit face à Sanzo. Celui-ci semblait réellement furieux. Il était assis sur le lit et s'était en partie couvert du drap froissé. Il pointait son flingue droit sur lui et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage froide.

Gojyo baissa les yeux sous le regard meurtrier et accusateur.

« -Ecoute Sanzo, je suis désolé. J'aurai jamais dû faire ça. C'était une erreur. J'ai perdu la tête. Excuse-moi. Sincèrement.

-Ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ton genre de conquêtes habituelles ! Je te laisserai pas me jeter après avoir couché avec moi « par erreur » ! Tu m'entends, salopard de kappa !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, foutu bonze ? Et Hakkai ?

-Tu en as du culot de venir me parler de lui après m'avoir baisé !! Si tu voulais te le faire, fallait pas te contenter de le mater !! T'avais qu'à aller le voir au lieu de te rabattre sur moi par défaut !! T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers dégueulasse !! J'ai fait une monumentale connerie en te laissant faire ce que tu voulais l'autre nuit ! J'aurais dû te flinguer ! »

Le ton était lapidaire, glacial. Les mots claquaient comme des balles. Mais Gojyo ne s'en souciait pas, il n'entendait qu'une chose qu'il n'osait pas comprendre. Se pouvait-il que…

« -Mais tu ne dormais pas !!

-Débile profond ! Comment veux-tu dormir avec ce que tu m'as fait !

-Hakkai et toi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Tch, t'es vraiment grave ! Tu penses que tout le monde pense qu'à ça comme toi mais figure-toi que… »

Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Gojyo s'était approché vivement et le renversa sur le lit pour lui voler un baiser, puis un second et un troisième tandis que ses mains repartaient à la découverte de ce corps désormais sien.

Après une brève résistance, pour la forme, Sanzo s'abandonna aux caresses de son amant en souriant intérieurement. Il entendit alors dans son cou un murmure qu'il ne comprit pas, mais dont il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander la signification, puisque Gojyo l'embrassa à nouveau.

-« Définitivement 20 / 20. »

- - - - -

Ouuuuuuuuuf ! Fini ! Non sans mal ! D'ailleurs ça doit se sentir à la lecture. Je ne l'ai pas relu et ne le ferai pas : trop honte ! Je vous le livre donc en l'état ! Je ne suis pas très doué avec les lemons, mais vous en vouliez un, vous l'avez eu : ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même, je décline toute responsabilité !

Une petite rewiew ? Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : dois-je ou non me limiter aux one-shots débiles (pas encore trop catastrophiques… quoique…) ?


End file.
